


Hot Chocolate and Chaos.

by thelittlestwolf



Series: Peace and Quiet [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, part two of peace and quiet, sterek, sterek au, stiles meets the hale family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestwolf/pseuds/thelittlestwolf





	1. Chapter 1

Derek finally opened his eyes when he heard a terrible crashing sound below. He had kept them closed and tried to go back to sleep as everyone else in the Hale house woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Except that apparently, everyone in the Hale house had a strange aversion to being quiet and Derek winced at every footstep on the stairs and the shuffling of feet, chairs, and people down below. _Werewolves are supposed to be stealthy_ he thought to himself and rolled over because he knew that his family was a great many things, but stealthy was not one of them.

His family was loud and rambunctious and energetic and Derek loved them for that. For all the begrudging moping he did up in his room, even he couldn't help but crack a smile when Laura dragged him outside to play frisbee or hide and seek with the kids. He loved meals when the whole family was in town, when they all sat around the dining room table and laughed and chatted (and occasionally tossed food around). Even if Derek sat quietly beside Laura and tried not to participate in the Hale family shenanigans, he loved it nonetheless.

But he also loved sneaking off to the coffee shop and reading until Stiles got there. He loved going to the Stilinski house and reading while Stiles did his homework, or going to the park and listening Stiles talk about everything and nothing at all. He loved kissing Stiles when they were alone because he loved the way Stiles silently talked with his eyes and his hands and his lips. Stiles was his peace and quiet. As strange as it seemed, Stiles was his break from the chaos.

When the crashing sound continued below, Derek decided that he needed his peace and quiet. He rolled out of bed, traded his sweatpants for a pair of jeans, and snuck out the window. He followed his familiar path to the coffee shop, ducked inside without anybody noticing, and went to the counter to order from Allison, who was waiting with a smile.

"You're late." A voice said from behind him.

Derek turned around to see Stiles seated at their usual table with a half-empty mug of hot chocolate in front of him and a full mug where Derek should be sitting. There were muffin crumbs on the table too, but no muffin in sight. Stiles must have been there for a while.

"But... school... you have... school?" Derek asked, confused. He looked at Allison for an answer, but she just shook her head with a smile.

"If you had _listened_ yesterday when I was talking to you, you would have known that we had off today. Exam exemptions." Stiles said with an annoyed look in his eyes. Derek held up a hand to silence him as he turned to Allison and ordered two hot chocolates and a chocolate chip muffin in hopes of appeasing the now grumpy Stiles.

"Good luck with that. He's been pouting over there all morning." She whispered.

"Pouting?! I have not been pouting. I have been sitting here masculine-ly not caring about anyone." Stiles grumbled. He crossed his arm and slouched down in his chair, waiting for Derek.

"When did you tell me that? You know I listen, Stiles." Derek said when he sat down.

"Yesterday! When we were... hanging out..." Stiles whispered. Derek looked up at Stiles, disgruntled and annoyed. Their entire afternoon had consisted of eating popcorn and trying to get through a full episode of Supernatural without hooking up on the couch at Stiles' house. Needless to say, Derek was pretty sure he had seen _Hunted_ about seven times now and still had no idea what happened at the end.

"Stiles. You can't tell me things while... you're... doing other things... to me." Derek said in a low voice, his eyes darkened by his memories of yesterday. But he was not going to reach across the table, grab Stiles' shirt collar, and yank him in for a kiss. That would be awkward for Allison, to say the least.

"Is that how this works now? Your listening is conditional?" Stiles asked. Maybe he wasn't upset anymore once he remembered when exactly it was that he had told Derek he didn't have school... and it may have been a less than opportune time. Maybe now he was just trying to bug Derek a little. After all, it was a Monday.

"Just drink your hot chocolate."

Stiles' silent treatment lasted for all of two sips of hot chocolate before he had not only forgiven Derek but started in on a summary of all the Supernatural episodes he had missed yesterday. Stiles had seen every episode five times at least and could quote a few from memory, so he didn't mind that Derek didn't actually watch them when he came over. He would much rather be doing other things when he was alone with Derek. The coffee shop was where Stiles could tell Derek about his favorite books and movies and television shows, and occasionally Derek would do the same. Derek's knowledge of pop culture sometimes shocked Stiles, because who knew someone who read classic books like _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and _Hamlet_ could quote a plethora of John Hughes movies without batting an eye. Stiles loved seeing those parts of Derek, through sips of hot chocolate and pages of his favorite books.

"So basically, there are these chosen ones, and you don't know why they're chosen yet, but they're chosen..." Stiles explained.

"So what you're saying is that they're chosen?" Derek asked. Stiles looked at him flatly before reaching across and punching him in the arm. Derek smiled his brilliant smile and laughed.

" _This_ is where you've been getting off to these days..." A voice said behind Derek. He recognized it immediately and didn't even have to read the intimidated expression in Stiles' wide brown eyes to know that Laura was standing right behind him.

But Stiles' expression was equal parts intimidated, shocked, and confused because the girl behind Derek looked just like Derek. She had the eyes that couldn't be classified as a single color, the dark hair that Stiles just wanted to run his fingers through (not in a creepy way, but it just looked so soft he couldn't help himself), and the strikingly beautiful facial features. She was also tall and wearing a leather jacket so if the physical resemblance wasn't enough, Stiles could definitely tell she was related to Derek.

"And you're laughing and stuff too... I didn't know you were capable of not being all _grrrr arrrrrgh_ around people." Laura said, holding up her hands as if they were claws and making the most ridiculous facial expression to imitate Derek. He just closed his eyes and tried to will her away. Stiles didn't seem to even notice Derek's expression and started to laugh.

"Ah, I guess he's not so bad... well, anymore. He used to be all grumbly and broody but I'm pretty sure I broke him out of that with the hot chocolate and Batman comics. I'm Stiles, by the way." Stiles said with a proud smile as he stood up to shake her hand. He liked the mystery girl. Even if Derek didn't seem to be too crazy about her.

"Stiles? I'm Laura. Derek's sister." She said with a smile and shook Stiles' hand. "The better of the Hale siblings. I'm glad you got Derek to socialize. I was just talking about him wolfing out and..."

Derek stood up and whipped around to face Laura. He moved so fast Stiles almost fell backwards and the hot chocolate almost spilled everywhere.

"Woah, baby bro, watch out you're going to-" Laura laughed, but the second Derek's eyes flashed their brilliant blue she knew she had misspoken.

"Laura. Outside. _Now_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, woah, baby bro- Derek, ouch, you're hurting me!" Laura cried as she yanked her arm away from Derek. In the midst of his anger, his claws had come out, just the slightest. Enough to cut through Laura's jacket, but not to draw blood. Nevertheless, she wasn't thrilled. "You're buying me a new one." She said as she shrugged out of her jacket and threw it at his face.

Derek swatted it away and it collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Now, would you mind telling me what that's all about? And please, retract the claws." Laura said, with her signature raised eyebrow and hands on her hips.

Derek couldn't help but realize how silly this must look to an outsider, that the oldest Hale siblings were fighting like petulant children on the middle of Main Street. He just hoped Stiles didn't see. He could only imagine the amount of tantrum jokes Stiles would hold over his head, for forever. And he didn't want Stiles to see him like this. With Stiles, he finally felt like he knew who he was, or he knew who Stiles knew he was. Derek, the quiet, understanding boy with the driest wit west of the Mississippi. Not Derek, the werewolf from the crazy Hale family. And this is why Derek was torn because he loved his family, but with Stiles it was just Stiles and his dad. He didn't know if Stiles would love his family too. 

"He doesn't know."

"What? Derek, come on, how can he not know? You've only been sneaking out to meet him everyday for, like forever..." She started. Derek stared at her flatly and crossed his arms.

"Unless, you didn't tell him. You didn't tell him?! Really, Der?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. I don't. Because you obviously care about him. His scent is all over your... well, _everything,_ and you've been considerably less... well, broody since you've started sneaking out. Now I've covered for you for months, and baby bro, I'm happy for you, I really am, so why can't you be happy for you, too?" Laura asked and Derek realized she was hurt. They used to be so close before all of the doorbells and pack business but somehow they just drifted apart, especially after Kate. Derek had been so embarrassed and guilty about what happened with Kate that he closed up. Until Stiles. 

"I just... I didn't want him to know."

"Why not?"

"Because for once, Laura, I wanted to be exactly who someone thought I was. I wanted to be great and funny. I wanted to not be held to these ridiculous expectations that..."

"That you set, Der? Those are the only expectations you have to live up to. I love you, baby bro, if you're funny or quiet or broody or whatever. It's you and me together, remember?"

And Derek did remember. He remembered the forts he and Laura used to make just far enough away from the house that no one could find them, and just far enough away that they could barely hear the chaos brewing in their house. But then they got too old for forts and then it was suddenly all about boyfriends and girlfriends and pack alliances and family meetings, and the peace and quiet was gone. 

"I remember."

"Good. Now can you properly introduce me to your... Stiles? He seems like a great guy." Laura said, with a small smile. Derek nodded. 

"But no... Just... I want to do it." 

"You got it. Absolutey no mention of...  _grrrrrarghghhh...._ " Laura said, repeating her hand claws and ridiculous facial impressions. Derek let out a small laugh. 

"You really need to get better at your impressions."

"I don't know, grumpy, I think that was spot on. Now pick up my jacket. You touched it last." She said before she stepped past Derek and went back inside. 

Stiles had tried incredibly hard not to look out the window, and he didn't. For about five seconds. He had to stifle a laugh when Laura through her jacket at Derek and Derek swatted it away without even blinking an eye because he was sure it would be so much less humorous if he knew what they were talking about. But the expression on Derek's face was similar to a pout and Stiles hadn't even ever been able to imagine Derek pouting before. His eyebrows were all furrowed together and he could see the little exhausted sigh Derek let out through his nose as he crossed his arms. Like a tantrum. Derek was having a tantrum. Stiles would wait at least a day before he held that over Derek's head, out of respect. He couldn't see Laura as the curtains blocked her from view, but he couldn't help but watch as Derek's expression softened, but he couldn't quite tell what it expression he held now. Derek's face was so full of subtlties that Stiles never realized until he couldn't hear a word he said. But when everything was silent, Stiles saw everything. 

Except Laura turning and coming back inside. 

"Sorry about that, Stiles." She said from behind him as she pulled up a chair. Stiles nearly flailed right out of his chair. 

"Jesus, you're quiet!" He gasped.

"Sorry about that too." Laura said with a smile. "I'm Laura, and I promise that I won't startle you anymore." 

"Stiles Stilinski." He responded, reaching out a hand to shake hers. "So what embarrassing baby stories do you have about Derek?"

"Absolutely none." Derek sighed as he sat back down in his chair. Stiles folded his arms and turned to Laura. 

"He's right, unfortunately. I have none, but I can think of a few people who do. You have dinner plans tonight, Stiles?"  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon, Derek, it can't be that bad." Stiles said, as they finally took the turn off the main road onto the gravel path that ran through the Beacon Hills Preserve, or what was more commonly known as the Hale Family's driveway. 

"Stiles, just.... You just don't know." Derek grumbled from the passenger seat of Stiles' blue Jeep. One of Derek's conditions for Stiles coming to dinner was that he had to drive his own car so they would have an escape plan. Laura had laughed at that one because Derek knew better than to think he could escape a family dinner. 

"Thanks for yet another vague and unhelpful tip for surviving dinner at your not-boyfriend-boyfriend's house." Stiles replied with a sigh as they drove the rest of the way to the house in silence. 

Derek probably should have commented on the not-boyfriend-boyfriend thing, but he could only fight so many battles at one time. Truth be told he hadn't even thought about putting a label on what they were because as much as he hated to admit it, Laura was right. He was finally happy with whatever it was he was doing with Stiles and he didn't want to mess it up. As much as Stiles put himself out there, there were still parts of him that Derek couldn't always read and usually those were the important things. Derek didn't doubt that Stiles  _something_ -ed him, but he couldn't quite place what that something was. 

Luckily, the Jeep coming to a halt was enough to jolt Derek from this dangerous thought process and remind him where he was. Sitting in the car with Stiles, who didn't know a damned thing about werewolves, about to literally go into a den of werewolves. 

Laura was a cruel, cruel person. 

"C'mon, Derek. It  _can't_ be that bad." Stiles repeated, turning to Derek with an optimistic expression. Stiles might have been referring to the first time Derek had come over to his house, on the anniversary of his mother's death, which was jarring, to say the least. Stiles put a hand on Derek's knee as some sort of reassurance, but it only made Derek realize one thing. The elevated pulse, the sweat on Stiles' palms...

Stiles was just as nervous as he was.

And here he was, throwing a little tantrum in the car the whole way home. 

 _Damn it._ Derek thought. 

"You're right. They really aren't that bad." Derek said, in hopes of calming Stiles before they went inside. He forced a half-smile which seemed to immediately perk Stiles up. 

"Oh thank god. You really had me worried there for a while." Stiles laughed.

" _Please_ don't make me come out there, boys." A voice called from the front porch. Derek rolled his eyes and turned to Stiles, who was blushing and in the process of falling out of the Jeep. 

"It wasn't.... we weren't... it's not.... Nothing!" He stammered, obviously embarrassed that the first impression he had gotten at the Hale house was that he and Derek were hooking up in the car. 

"Kidding, Stiles." Laura said with a smile. "Come on in." 

Stiles and Derek made their way up to the front door, Stiles leading and Derek following not far behind, eyes glaring at Laura the whole way. 

"Hey Laura." Stiles said, a little less nervous than before. The blush had gone from his cheeks and he tried very hard to emit an air of nonchalance, but Derek as well as every other werewolf in the house could hear the rapidity of his heart beat. 

"Deep breaths, Stiles. We don't bite." Laura whispered as she ushered him inside, followed by an unamused Derek who smacked her on the arm. Laura smacked him right back, which led to the giggles of a few younger children inside. 

Maybe it was too dark outside to see how overwhelmingly large the Hale house was, but from inside, Stiles couldn't help but be taken aback by the grandeur. It was three floors, at least, he thought and even though it was well past sundown the entire house seemed to be flooded with light. In front of him was a large staircase that seemed to climb to eternity, even if it was just the second floor. Stiles' house seemed like a doll house in comparison, but it was so beautiful that he couldn't help but love it. It was warm and smelled like apple pie, just like how his house was when his mom was alive. Stiles didn't feel nervous anymore. He felt at home. 

"Welcome to our home, Stiles." 


End file.
